One Piece: Resurrection
by G-soma
Summary: The fall of the Empire was only the beginning. One year later, Najenda received a visitor after her great victory from the one who funded the revolution from the very beginning. His name? Monkey D. Dragon. AU crossover Akame Ga Kill/One Piece. Rated M for possible foul language, graphic violence and dark themes


One Piece: Resurrection

Summary – The fall of the Empire was only the beginning. One year later, Najenda received a visitor after her great victory from the one who funded the revolution from the very beginning. His name? Monkey D. Dragon. AU crossover Akame Ga Kill/One Piece. Rated M for possible foul language, graphic violence and dark themes.

Disclaimer – I do not own One Piece. I do not own Akame Ga Kill.

AN – May contain spoilers for Akame Ga Kill.

Xxx

 **I**

 **\- The World Awaits -**

 _(Imperial City: Chamber of the Great Advisor)_

Najenda was wrestling a great headache. The paperwork that she had to deal with on this particular day was immense – having just sent one of her New assassins in to kill an upstart Lord in the South City. The paperwork was pretty much confirmation and a whole lot of black lining, meaning that certain information could not get out if i the wrong hands. Their country was in relative peace because of several assassinations she had ordered in this last year. Najenda absolutely would not risk that peace with the revelation of her use of assassins.

After all, it would not do for the leader of Night Raid to be revealed as one of the Council of Advisors. The system still had kinks – it would work itself out soon enough. They were a young country after all. Mistakes would be made regarding the political system.

At the moment, the advisors wanted to decide on the fate of the Teigu (Imperial Arms), the weapons that were created long ago to defend the country. However, some have deemed them too dangerous and wanted them destroyed. Najenda didn't harbor that belief at all. Weapons were only dangerous in the hands of those with malicious intent. Teigu were just tools, weapons. Nothing more. Although her old friend Susanoo may be an exception.

Najenda narrowed her eyes. She had felt a presence in the room, an unwelcome one. "Who's there?" Had someone sent an assassin after her? That wouldn't be too shocking. But for someone to make it this far into her chambers? That would be insane. She had four Teigu users rotating in her guard. It would be nigh impossible to get past them without alerting the castle.

Having not received an answer, she drew Pumpkin (newly revitalized) from the side of her desk and turned to where she sensed the presence. By the window, a cloaked figure stood still, staring out into the rain. A great storm was ravaging the Imperial Capital today. Thunder boomed as lightning flashed by, revealing a man with red tattoos on the left side on his face.

"You…" Najenda breathed. A mild chill ran down her spine. "Why are you here?"

The question was ignored. He turned to look at her, a chilling smile on his face. "You had the Emperor beheaded. Brave. Very rarely do the Tenryuubito (Celestial Dragons) allow one of their own to be executed without response."

"And what…?"

"Word got out recently." The man said. "Of course I've known for a long time that they would answer as such. I had one of my agents keep an eye out. We tried to contain the news but it leaked. The Tenryuubito learned of what happened here."

"…What of it? Are they going to send a force to take us all out? A whole country?"

"Yes."

She looked disturbed. Najenda gritted her teeth, if she had to mobilize forces, then she would. Nobody would touch this country.

"More accurately, they were sending Cipher Pol agents. Your Teigu users all combined may have given them some trouble, I admit." Najenda felt a single bead of sweat drop from her brow. The Teigu was the mightiest power in all the land and this man dismissed them so easily. "Unfortunately, they were also sending Admiral Kizaru. I couldn't allow for that to happen so I sent my Chief of Staff, along with his forces, to intercept them. Both enemies."

"I've heard of Cipher Pol. I assembled Night Raid to perform similar duties. But this Kizaru, how strong is this threat?"

"One you could not hope to defeat. The Imperial Guardian, the Demon Extract…those powers pale in comparison to his." The man shrugged. Najenda once again blanched at the man's casual dismissal.

"Although from what I gathered, The Demon Extract was wielded by a formidable warrior. But that is beside the point I'm making."

Najenda nodded. Despite being the worst enemy in the history of her Country, General Esdeath deserved respect. Even if it was only because of her strength, her brilliance on the field of battle, her passion and desire for victory. Even without the Demon Extract, she would have still been a formidable opponent.

"I came for two reasons." He said, now the atmosphere in the room shifted. She still had Pumpkin in her hand but for some reason, she felt as if she was the one being held at gun-point. "If the Navy still came, I could not allow them to gain the power of the Teigu. And I absolutely could not allow them in the hands of Dr. Vegapunk. Not now."

"There's a lot of information missing on my end. Who is Dr. Vegapunk? And this Kizaru, how can we defeat him?"

"You don't understand." He replied patiently. "You cannot defeat him. It is out of the realm of possibility for you as you are now. My Chief of Staff will keep him occupied. Long enough I expect, until another incident occurs which requires his attention. The New World has become quite chaotic lately. We will keep him busy until he is given orders to return to Marineford."

The New World, the second half of the Grand-line. Najenda knew their country, which was pretty huge in comparison to most, was located in the West Blue. The Grand-line was still quite a mystery to her.

"I came to warn you of this threat, Najenda. I could have sent a message but I felt that this would not be taken seriously unless I showed up. You've done well here. We were over-joyed when we learned of your victory."

"It could not have been done without your support, Dragon-dono."

He waved off the formality. "None of that." Dragon watched as she lowered Pumpkin. "You also sent a request to me a month ago. I have acknowledged it, and I know of someone who may be of help. Where is the girl?"

Najenda frowned. "She went to sea searching for a cure. Akame is far too impatient. I told her that I had a great contact that would help but she insisted."

"We'll look for her." He walked over to her desk and put a Den-Den mushi on it. It was a strange, foreign device. "You can contact our main HQ with this. Be wary. Only use it for emergencies. The Revolution was successful here but until the Tenryuubito fall, no progress will matter. There are still battles to be fought, wars to be won."

"I understand. Will you be needing any help in the future?"

Dragon went out to the balcony and stood in the rain.

"Continue your good work here. When the final battle comes, I will bring you into the fold, General Najenda." His voice resonated over the room. "The world awaits our answer." The last bit was a whisper but she heard it loud and clear. And in a flash of lightning, he vanished completely.

So that was the leader of the Revolutionary Army, Monkey D. Dragon, Najenda thought. What an enigmatic presence he carried.

Xxx

 _(High Haven: The Port City, West Blue)_

Wearing a hooded cloak over her usual black assassin attire, Akame tried to stay inconspicuous in these unknown parts. She had never traveled this far on her own. As far as she knew, the world had just been the Imperial City and the mountain ranges that blocked off the seas, along with the numerous small cities in between – so there was a tingle excitement for adventure.

High Haven was a beautiful port city. The port was large enough to see a dozen ships, and the buildings were all very close to one another. There were numerous alleys and a large gulf in the middle that carried small and large ships. The people were lively, albeit worried for any pirates. The West Blue, she had learned from the sailors on her ship, was known to be quite ferocious. The seas were filled with dangerous pirates all around. It was also the birthplace of one of the mightiest pirates on the seas. The one called, Red-Haired Shanks.

She was learning so much in just a few weeks. But the longing for her fallen comrades had never left. Akame only imagined how Tatsumi and Mine were doing. She missed them. The War had taken so much from her. But she would live with that. Because they had won, and had brought peace to their country. Najenda would send her work now and then – but now, Akame was more interested in ridding herself of Murasame's curse. Even now she could feel the phantom pains.

She had read that the creator of Murasame was somewhere to the East. Which was quite vague.

Because she was in West Blue. And many things could be East of West.

Ah, now she was just giving herself a headache thinking about it. The book teigu, Rongo Rongo, had stated that Murasame had origins in a Country to the East. Supposedly, the weapon was forged in a special manner – the rest Akame could not decipher. It was written in a strange language. Obviously, this teigu did not find her to be a compatible host. Most of what was written on it was non-sense, revealing almost nothing. And even the maps were difficult to decipher. _"A city in the Sky? How is that even a possibility?"_ She was not so foolish as to rule it out however.

If a giant, rampaging robot teigu the size of a city existed, than anything was possible.

Akame sighed. The journey ahead was long. _"What is with this strange writing…?"_ She wasn't sure if the previous owner could read Rongo Rongo completely. But this was not at all what she expected the book to be.

"Did you hear? The pirate Capone finally went off to the Grand-line. What a relief! We don't have to worry about running into the Fire-Tank pirates anytime soon. Hopefully the Navy will catch him and kill him."

"The West Blue is finally at peace with that monster gone!"

"Yeah, but we should still be watching out for other pirates. I heard another gang started up and has been attacking merchant ships! I'm kind of worried about my shipments!"

That caught Akame's ears. Well, a jobs a job. Although she had plenty of money, it wouldn't due to rely on it too much.

"Excuse me." She walked up to one of the merchants speaking. "I hear you're in need of somebody to guard a ship?"

The merchant was an old man with white hair growing at the sides of his head, and a bald top.

"Yes little lady. The Captain of the ship is at dock #7. If you know anyone who can take on the job, can you send them that way?"

"Of course." She caressed the katana she was wearing at her hip. It had been made for her by the finest blacksmith at the Imperial City. Unfortunately, it still fell short of being Murasame, which was far lighter in weight and ten times more durable.

Not that it mattered to her too much.

Before heading to the docks, she made her way around, asking around for information. Mostly, she got blank looks, so obviously the creation of Teigu were quite uncommon knowledge in foreign countries. After failing there, Akame headed over to the local bar 'Monday Bar'. She headed over to the bench.

"B-52." A triple layered alcoholic mixed drink slid immediately over. "Thank you."

"Traveler?" The bartender inquired.

Akame nodded. "Yes."

"Nice tattoos." The man said. "Were they painful?"

"Quite." Akame confirmed.

"Is this your first time here?" The man was surprisingly talkative. Must be a slow day.

"Yes."

"Where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking."

Akame shrugged. "I'm looking for a country that created a cursed blade. A sword called Murasame."

"Hm." The bartender was wiping down a glass. "I don't know much about the Meito (Named Blades). But I do know that if you want to find them, it's best to head to the Grand Line."

She was not quite sure what a Meito was but she figured that it was just the fame status of a blade. Akame thanked and tipped him.

The Grand Line. They called it the pirate graveyard. The sea of death. Countless lives were loss ever since twenty two years ago when the Pirate King, Gold Roger, was executed but named his treasure One Piece. He proceeded to tell the world where he had hidden it. At the end of the Grand Line. It sounded like an incredibly dangerous place – but in order to remove Murasame's curse, she may not have a choice.

Akame headed to the port and found dock #7. A tall man with a dark beard going down his mouth was talking with a dark-skinned woman. They caught her eye. "Can we help you?" The man had a gruff voice.

"I understand you are looking for some guards for the journey ahead."

"Aye, we are." He nodded. "You know anyone? You can't tell me that a little lady like yourself is going to volunteer."

"I am." She revealed the blade under her cloak. "I have the experience."

"Jus' because ye got a sword means you can use it." The other woman said. "Prove to us that you can use it."

The tall man looked to their small ship, the Vancross IX, and shouted for one of their crew. "Jinta! Get down here!"

A man with brown hair and brown eyes jumped from the ship to the dock. He had a scimitar type sword at his hip and a cocky smile. "Sup boss?"

"This girl wants to help protect the ship. I need you to test her out."

Jinta sized up Akame quickly. The girl didn't seem particularly tough but looks could be deceiving. Best not to underestimate anyone.

Akame on the other hand was a smidge impressed. Most fools who didn't know of her may have made the mistake of underestimating her. But this one at the very least looked like he wouldn't do as such.

They went to the park and looked for an open field. The two squared up with more than a few on-lookers. Akame guessed a try-out couldn't be helped. She lowered her hood and dropped her hand to the handle of her katana. Her opponent Jinta held his scimitar to the side and stood at an angle. They stared down one another.

" _Is that a Iaijutsu (Quick Draw) stance?"_ Jinta was in deep thought. _"Hm. Let's test it out."_

He rushed her head on but had no intention of striking, instead, attempting to bait her into drawing her sword early. The girl, Akame she had said her name was on the way, was calmly watching him. He gritted his teeth and dropped back the rush and tried to go for a side-ways angle. He feigned left and smiled when she went for her sword.

Unfortunately, it was not Akame who had fallen for a feint. A round-house kick had connected to his temple and he flew back into a small fence. And before he knew it, a sword was in her hand and pointed at him. "Hm."

"Ok, I yield!" His hands were up. "You feigned the quick draw and threw a kick instead. A fast one too. I didn't even sense it."

Akame nodded. "I respect that you did not underestimate me."

"I've had run-ins with the Kuja pirates in the past. I only survived because I jumped ship and chose to survive. I'm not one of those fools who would underestimate a woman because she was small and feeble looking."

"Looks like you've got the job. My name's Kane. I'm the captain. And this," He pointed to the dark-skinned woman. She had white hair and a dagger on her waist. "Is my first mate, Santra. She will discuss payment."

"I require only a little bit of money." Akame stated immediately. "What I require is information. And possibly, a path to the Grand Line."

The captain frowned. "Grand Line is a dangerous place girl. But ya beat one of my best men so I will no longer talk down to ya." He signaled for the rest to follow him.

"Listen carefully. There are only two ways to enter the Grand Line. Both are dangerous but only one is ideal. Well…kind of ideal." He sighed and handed her a small map. It was fairly vague and not many islands were listed. It looked like an incomplete map of the world. The map of the world she saw from Rongo Rongo was actually slightly more detailed. The only strange thing is the Grand Line. Rongo Rongo did not have much information on the Grand Line at all. It was always veiled in mystery.

"Do ya see where it says Calm Belt?" She nodded. It was just a sea separating the world from the Grand Line. "That way is not ideal. In the Calm Belt, there are no winds, no currents. If yer' ship gets stuck there, you're finished. And it's the nest of all of the world's Sea Kings."

"What are Sea Kings? Are they like Danger Beasts?"

"Ah I see, you're from the corner of the West Blue. I've heard you folk call those giant land monsters 'Danger Beasts'. Yes. Sea Kings are like Danger Beasts but Sea Kings are several times scarier. Yer in the fuckin' sea and a giant sea monster approaches your ship. The only way ya survive is praying to the Gods above, girl. Unless you got a Devil Fruit, you may as well jump ship."

Devil Fruit? What was that?

"I know that look. If ya' don't know what Devil Fruits are, then ya' should count yourself lucky to be on my ship. I know all about em'. Many consider them legends ya' see. But don't have no doubt, Devil Fruits are the real deal! They are said to be fruits from the Sea Devil himself. Whomever eats one gains mysterious abilities."

"Tell me more." Now this was interesting. She had never heard of this before. "Just what kind of abilities?"

"One of our own from the West Blue, legend has it, that he was able to spawn warriors from his own body. They call him Capone. Capone 'Gang' Bege. A dangerous, shrewd pirate. Also, there was a man named Daz Bones. He could turn his entire body into steel blades. He was considered to be one of the most dangerous bounty hunters ever on these seas. He disappeared recently. So maybe he died."

Strange. Why had these abilities never shown up back home? "Sounds too good to be true."

"Indeed. Any user who consumes one cannot swim in sea water."

"Ah." What a dangerous weakness for someone traveling constantly by sea. Especially if there were ship sinking sea monsters out there. "Interesting."

"Anything else?"

"Yes." Akame nodded. "I have a lot of questons."

It only occurred to her now that she had forgotten to ask about the other method of entering the Grand Line. When the captain explained it, Akame only looked more confused than anything else. A mountain that had a reverse current? What in the world?

Xxx

 _(Mariejois – Council Room of the Five Star Elders)_

"Unbelievable."

"Indeed. To think _that_ Empire would fall. To think there was someone out in the West Blue capable of taking down _her._ "

A bald old man with a green sword spoke up. "For General Esdeath to fall is unthinkable. She could be considered dangerous even in the New World. So do we have any intel on who exactly disposed of her? We must put out a bounty immediately."

"It was the work of the Revolutionaries." One of the other elders speculated. "Monkey D. Dragon is an absolute menace. We know it could not have been him that took down that country. Our intel has him pinned down somewhere in a small country in Paradise when Esdeath died! The timelines match."

"It took almost one year for us to find out. What could have happened in that war that caused our communications to be cut off completely?"

"I'd like nothing more than to take back that country." An elderly blond man grounded out. "Unfortunately, the time to do so has passed. It was foolish of us to send out Kizaru in the first place. Especially with Red Hair on the move. We must be wary."

"Kaido and Red Hair are serious threats. Whitebeard has been quiet as well as Linlin. We cannot overlook her though – her Sweet Commanders have been reportedly on the move as well. She is recruiting very aggressively."

"Indeed. I hear she has already recruited four pirates with bounties of more than 80,000,000."

"…We're getting off course. We must decide quickly on a course of action regarding the one who killed Esdeath."

The blond elder scratched his chin. "Hm. We'll have Cipher Pol investigate. Until we gain more intel, have the Vinsmokes on standby. Judge is still under our influence."

"The wisest course of action indeed." The sword wielding Elder agreed.

"There is no need to rush this. We cannot let the fall of one Empire affect our chess game. Let's focus on destroying the Revolutionaries. That should be our main goal."

Xxx

 _(West Blue – At Sea – On the way to the Silver Harbor, Yayan)_

There were six other people who were hired as guards for the merchant ship. One of them was named Jinta, the one Akame had defeated in order to become qualified. And there were four others.

One was a slender, tall individual. It was a man with black hair and grey eyes. On his back was a long katana sheath that met the back of his ankles. He did not wear a shirt, but rather just baggy trousers and war boots. His name was Kin.

Another was also a man who was not quite as tall as he was round. He had a huge chest and his arms were round in his forearm area. He wore brown leather armor, and a leather pants armor that only went to his knees. On his back was a double-sided ax. Akame learned his name was Bubba.

Sitting by him must've been his twin because they looked almost exactly the same, except this one wore no chest armor but left his top revealing. On his chest was a dragon tattoo. At his side was a large stone rod. His name was Tai.

And finally, there was a girl. She looked slightly older than Akame herself. She had long blond hair, green eyes and a dark red bandana wrapped around her forehead. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a button up on the top, black trousers that barely reached her shins, rather large rounded shoes and a dark red belt. On the belt, there were two customized flintlock pistols both on her left side. Around her shoulder was a dark wrap that seemed to carry a pole weapon, the very tip of which was covered by a brown cloth. This girl was named Silk.

Silk was far quieter than Akame who had tried her best to keep to herself, but failed, because Jinta kept pestering her.

"Where did you learn swordsmanship?" He had just recently asked.

"At home."

"Who's your-"

"Aye jus' give it up already Jinta. Nanyananyanaya. The girl's clearly not interested!" Bubba cracked on him. His laugh was atrocious, Akame thought. "Why would she be into someone who's weak! Ya' lost to her didn't ya?"

"Shut up Bubba! It was a tryout, we weren't trying to kill each other or anything! I'm pretty strong myself!" He smiled. "But you are pretty good yourself Akame-san."

"Thanks."

Akame looked over to Silk and saw that the girl looked a bit amused, but in a shy way. Their eyes caught and Silk looked back out to the window. It was dark outside – night had fallen.

The merchant ship was much larger than the one she had used to get to High Haven. The Vancross IX was a fluyt with three masts and two decks. The captain, Kane, was currently asleep in his chambers while the rest of them shared a single room. Akame tried to sleep quietly sitting upward.

Silk on the other hand was wide awake. They were sitting quite closely to one another since Jinta had chosen to sleep in the corner of the room.

"Still awake?" She whispered.

The girl was sharp. Akame opened her eyes.

"Yes. We have a long voyage ahead. Why have you not gotten any sleep?"

Silk frowned and eyed Bubba and his brother, Tai. "Those two are not what they appear to be."

Akame quirked a brow. "Do you know something?"

"Bubba and Tai are known pirates. They both have a bounty of 25,000 beri dead or alive."

Why were two wanted pirates serving as a guard to a merchant ship? Unless of course, they snuck onto the ship and had comrades on the way to intercept their course. Akame blinked and looked to Silk, they were on the same page. But Silk only shrugged.

"Just wait and see." The blond said quietly. "Watch your back, Akame-san."

"Thank you. I need to catch up on bounty information."

She caught a book thrown on her lap.

"Bounty pages come out every now and then. That is the most recent. I ordered the book version, it's more convenient."

Akame flipped through the pages and saw quite a few interesting epithets. Many of whom looked dangerous while others didn't. There were many names but she decided to go higher in number.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro – 60,000,000 beri. Fire Fist Ace – 550,000,000 beri. White Horse Cavendish – 330,000,000 beri. Baron Tamago – 429,000,000. There is a lot of money in this book." Akame muttered. Najenda had given her about 500,000 beri to start her journey. Taking down even one of these bounties would set her for years.

"There are some bounties you shouldn't go for. Fire Fist Ace is incredibly formidable. I heard recently, he sunk a six ship fleet with a single attack out in Alabasta. And you don't want to mess with Whitebeard's crew anyway. Too much risk. White Horse Cavendish is gallivanting somewhere in the New World and Baron Tamago is far too difficult to track down. The only reasonable one to go after – among those names – would be Pirate Hunter Zoro but I heard rumors that he actually survived an encounter with Hawk-Eyes. So he might be tough to take down. Not to mention, he is 'Straw Hat' Luffy's first mate, meaning you would have to take both down since they are never too far apart."

"Are you a bounty hunter?" Akame asked blandly.

Silk shook her head. "Not exactly. But it's not a bad way to earn money. I've turned in more than my fair share of bounties. Gotta eat, you know."

The girl had become surprisingly talkative now that the rest were asleep. Was it because she distrusted Bubba and Tai? Possibly.

"You seem knowledgeable." Akame pulled out Rongo Rongo, which immediately caught Silk's curiosity. "I'm in search for a certain country." She went to a certain page and pointed to the section that described Murasame's origins.

"Hm. May I?" Akame nodded and Silk took the book. "This is a very strange artifact. I can tell with a single glance that it is no regular book. I can feel an ominous presence coming from it."

"How so?"

"I have a feel for cursed items." Silk said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Like it was normal to feel as such. "This book is very interesting. Where did you get it? It shows a very detailed map of all the seas barring the Grand Line and the New World. It even shows some of the Sky Islands."

…

"You're kidding."

"What?"

"Sky Islands?"

Silk giggled. "Yes, they do exist. I'm quite well traveled. I've been to Paradise, and I have some experience in the New World. But that sea is truly terrifying. Anyway, Sky Islands do exist. They are very difficult to get to obviously. I don't blame you for not believing me. Most of the world still thinks that they are a myth."

Akame could only stare at her. The world was truly vast.

"Anyway…" Silk looked down at the book. "It says that this, 'Murasame', is a legendary weapon that has the ability to cut down an opponent with a single strike. It is a 'teigu' from one of the Western Countries." Akame nodded, confirming that much.

"There is a curse that comes with the blade. I just need to find the country of it's origin."

Silk nodded and began attempting to read the book. "I can't read this writing. It is written in the same scripture as the Ponyglyphs."

"The what?"

Silk smiled and Akame could only quirk a brow. Clearly, the girl was not as young as she looked.

"The Ponyglyphs are the greatest modern mystery of our time. They are large stone blocks that carry writing on it. Writing that looks eerily similar to this here in the book. I've only ever seen one Ponyglyph. They are not exactly common but even if a person were to come across one, it wouldn't do any good since there is no known translator of the scripture. Research of it is also banned by the World Government. If I were you, I would keep this book a secret."

"So nobody can read it?"

"Only one known person in the world as far as I know. Give me the bounty book." She handed it back to her. The blond girl took it and searched for a certain name.

"Here she is. The 'Devil's Child' Nico Robin – 79,000,000 beri. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. A recent news article that came out recently stated that she was only rumored to be seen recently at Alabasta but it is weeks old. She's long gone."

"And I'm guessing Alabasta is in the Grand Line."

"Yes it it."

Well at least Akame now had a lead. A direction to go. She would head to the Grand Line and try to pick up on this Nico Robin's trail.

"If you're headed to the Grand Line, you're on the right track. We're headed to the Silver Harbor and I'm meeting up with a friend there. Maybe he can help you. If you have enough money, he could spare a ship and crew. But I warn you, Reverse mountain is incredibly dangerous."

Akame nodded, sensing nothing but genuine intent from the girl.

"Thank you."

.

.

It was not even an hour later when Santra came down to their quarters. "Pirate! Defend the decks!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jinta jolted up. "Where are they?"

"We're surrounded! Three ships! That flag. It looks like the Silver Hand pirates. Their captain is Grenn the Grim. A monster."

Akame looked over to Bubba and Tai. Both shared a look and frowned – a confused look on their faces. Silk on the other hand had followed Santra to the decks and surveyed the enemy. She looked over to Akame.

"Can you cut iron?"

"Not a problem." An advanced sword skill, she admitted, but one she possessed. "What are you thinking?"

"They're going to be shooting cannons high over until they get to our starboard. Deflect them. We don't want to sink before even getting the chance to fight." Silk looked at the other two ships. They had different pirate flags. "Looks like we have quite the party, Akame-san."

Akame frowned.

"Where's Jinta?"

Santra was late to react when a gun was fired, hitting her in the thigh. She looked to see that it was Tai, one of the two brothers, who had pulled the trigger. Besides them was Jinta, his sword pointed at both Akame and Silk.

"Well, you were a much better actor than those two." The blond admitted.

"Indeed. The two pirate ships over there are my crew, The Lightning Skull pirates. We and the Silver Hands have decided to join forces for this ship. That Kane fellow has one hell of a load on here." Jinta explained, as do all fools who believe themselves unbeatable, do.

Akame had a blank look on his face and looked over to Silk.

Silk couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, he's serious. They probably joined forces because individually, none of them could take on Kin. The other guard."

"What fools." Akame replied. "I've never heard of pirates joining forces for something as mundane as raiding a merchant ship. You must be weak."

Jinta smiled maliciously and got into a stance. Just as he did so, two harpoons shot into the mast of the Vancross IX, with lines connected. "Say what you want. My comrades are coming. You guys don't stand a chance."

"Please." Silk drawled arrogantly. She waited for five or so men to start sliding down the line connecting the ships before pulling out her flintlock and shooting it down, making them all fall into the sea with a startled scream. Jinta frowned.

"Nice shot. But it'll take more than that." He pointed over to the small boats coming their way. "I'll keep you busy until then."

"I'll take care of this one." Silk said to Akame. "Can you handle the Silver Hands?"

"Of course." Just as she said that, the red-eyed assassin drew her katana and split an incoming cannon ball in half without as much as looking backwards. The two halves then flew past her and into Bubba and Tai, knocking them both off the ship. And for the first time of the night, Jinta felt a shiver of fear go down his spine. He had never seen anyone split a cannon ball with just a sword.

"Kin-san." The other guard had made it to the deck just in time to hear the traitors confession. Kin was a tall man with long green hair, numerous tattoos on his bodies and simple pair of black trousers. He drew his large katana out and looked to Silk.

"I know of you, woman. You are the 'Knight' of the South." The blond girl waved it off.

"And old story." Silk acknowledged. "Can you take care of Santra? Bring her to the Captain's quarters and make sure that Kane is still alive when this is all over. Be sure to rally any of the sailors as well – we have a long journey ahead tomorrow."

Kin smirked. Having worked with Silk once in the past, he was more than familiar with her strength and vicious confidence. Almost borderline arrogance.

Jinta gritted his teeth. "There will be no tomorrow for you." He charged Silk only to be knocked back by an invisible force. One of his teeth had been removed by the blow and he struggled to stand back up. "What was th-"

Silk was in front of him in an instant and kneed him in the stomach, then followed with a spinning kick, knocking him to the side of the ship.

"You're slow."

Xxx

 _(On board the Silver Hand's ship)_

Akame had leaped from the Vancross IX over to the enemy ship. It had not been an amazing physical feat for her. Having trained from birth to be an assassin, a ship length was almost laughable. The Silver Hands did not have small boats like the Lightning Skull pirates did so they were waiting to get to the Vancross's starboard side in order to board.

She was standing at the top of the mast, looking down at a crew of thirty or so men. Their ship was not large but more than enough to fit them all.

"Who's that?!" One of the men exclaimed.

Their captain was an ogre of a man. He was huge. Grenn the Grim stood tall at almost 300 centimeters and was extremely wide. He had several tattoos on his upper body and held a large club. Funny enough, Akame was more than convinced that this troll was Bubba and Tai's captain.

"Shoot 'im down!" Grenn breathed.

Akame dodged all of the coming bullets with ease while maintaining balance on the mast.

She then drew her sword, the katana's silver glowed in the dark of the night.

"Eliminate."

Xxx

Jinta was bloody and heaving by the time his shipmates had arrived. Silk was definitely no regular guard. He could not believe that she had been overlooked in their plans. Bubba and Tai, as well as their crew and his own crew, had never even heard of her. They had known of Kin, but factored him in as beatable if they all ganged up on him.

But Akame and Silk were wild cards.

Silk alone had taken him down and almost fourteen others who had made it to the Vancross.

"Still up?"

She had just killed another of his comrades. Their ambush seemed to be falling apart. Jinta considered jumping ship and living to fight another day. He wondered when one would be another good opportunity.

Unfortunately for him. He never had a chance.

Silk had fired her flintlock onto the back of his head. And the traitor knew no more.

"I wonder how Akame-san is doing."

Another cannon had fired from the Silver Hand's ship but it had not been aimed at the Vancross, but rather, it hit the Lightning Skull's second ship. The Lightning Skull's leader it seemed, began to understand the situation and began turning his ship. Silk decided to let them go – they had yet to even gain a worthy bounty to collect. Grenn the Grim on the other hand had almost 40,000 beri on his head.

When the Silver Hand's ship pulled up, the smell of death attacked Silk's senses. On board was the scene of an absolute slaughterhouse – bodies had been diced in half, and some were cut in absolute brutal ways. The door to the deck opened and Akame walked out, her black cloak soaked in blood.

"I managed to capture their Captain alive."

Silk nodded and surveyed the ship.

"I see you're not unfamiliar with this line of work."

Akame shrugged. "I hope it's not a bother."

"Not at all. The seas are a bloody place." Silk sighed. "But some of these kills are absolutely revolting. I think I underestimated you."

Akame looked all but innocent in her appearance. Well, despite the strange tattoos, but other than that one wouldn't be able to tell she was capable of this sort of massacre.

"There's a den-den mushi in the Captain's quarters. We'll call over a marine ship." Silk said. "Let's go check on Kin, Kane and Santra."

Akame only nodded.

Xxx

 _(Somewhere in West Blue)_

"Any progress?"

"No, Chief."

He looked over their war-table. The West Blue was filled with victories for the Revolutionary army – and yet, many of them didn't even immediately factor into the immediate equation. Tyrannical rule was still rule – it would take years for these countries to rebuild and stand against the World Government. Corruption in the West was rotting as it should. Monkey D. Dragon had a very sophisticated plan but the time had yet to come.

And he himself wondered what his enigmatic leader's end goal was at times.

It didn't really matter though. He owed Dragon his life. And their dreams were not so different.

"Sabo-kun." He turned around and met the eyes of his partner, Koala. They had been nakama for years. "Any luck finding the girl?"

"Not yet. We just shook off Kizaru – or rather, he was diverted from us completely." The relief in that statement was obvious. Strong as Sabo was, none wanted to tangle with a Marine Admiral if they could avoid it. The confidence Dragon had in him was quite inspiring though.

"Yeah, something happened in the New World again. Something to do with Red-Hair and Whitebeard. Although I heard the Drought was on the move again in the New World."

"Too many things to keep up with, too little time." Sabo replied. "Are we the ones in charge of supervising the Revolutionaries in Alabasta?"

"No, I think that's Max's job. Actually the civil war is over. Apparently, Crocodile was in on everything." Koala shook her head. "Although…Max hasn't put in his full report yet. We should check up on him. It'll only take a day."

"Yeah." Sabo nodded. "We should do that. But let's find this girl first. The one Dragon-san asked us for."

There was a picture of a woman with red-eyes in his hand. She wore a single cloak and had numerous strange marks on her face. Sabo narrowed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"So much to keep up with, so little time."

Xxx

END

I hope you enjoyed the prologue. As you can see, I'm starting this story as a sequel to Akame Ga Kill's story-line and combined it with One Piece. You can try to guess as to where the Straw-Hats are. I've given quite a few clues.

I'm not an expert on Akame Ga Kill. I read through the whole thing once so I don't know every detail. I felt the stories and worlds were compatible so I made this crossover. We'll be exploring a lot of the Dark side in One Piece. I love Oda's writing and I swear, if he went dark every now and then, it would be so thrilling. I started Akame off with some fodder – but she will be facing tough enemies.

For those who don't know, Akame no longer has Murasame. But rather, she is stuck with it's curse of pain. I'd rather not spoil anything, so I'll leave it as that. Actually, I think I'll just put up a spoiler alert at the beginning of this chapter for Akame Ga Kill. I used her desire to find a cure as the start of this story. The book she is using is a Teigu called Rongo Rongo. Look it up. I had to make some changes to it.

The Revolutionaries will play a large part in my stories. Sabo will make regular appearances – because I don't want One Piece readers to read about characters I just made up. Plus, I like Sabo. And when we get to the Grand Line, we'll have some more fun.

I will eventually bring in Canon characters.

Also, I'm not sure if you are all familiar with Silk. Silk is actually Oda's character but I re-imagined her in this story. She is the same Silk Luffy fought with in Romance Dawn. Look it up, it's neat.

Kin, Jinta, Kane, Santra, Bubba, Tai and Grenn are all OCs.


End file.
